Changelog: World of Tanks (Blitz) Patch 2.3
Updated Clan Features Auto-recruiting now has a feature that restricts the parameters depending on Clan's characteristics. Deputy Leads are now able to change positions of clan members. TOP 3 players sorted by battles per day, victory ratio, and average damage will appear in the Clan Profile. Clan recommendations for players, based on Auto-recruiting, have been added. The set of standard emblems is extended in the Clan Profile. Feature for sending applications to clans with 50 active members has been added. Auto-recruiting is also enabled. Notification about viewing the Clan Profile after the clan is dismissed has been added. Features for folding/unfolding sections from the list of contacts and for opening the player's account by double tapping the name of the player in the contacts list have been added. Clan's list of languages reworked. New Content A new map, Canal. Set in a region of Northern Russia, it features unique weather conditions. New medals for Rise of Continents added to the game. Onigiri, a new consumable, added for Japanese vehicles. Fixes & Improvements The traditional version of the Rockfield map has been restored in the game. Switching to the recommended skill has been added. Achievements icon changed in the sidebar menu. Some changes made to the missions: conditions fixed, rebalanced, and rewards increased for high-level missions: •For Ramming I–VI, you now have to survive the battle to complete the mission. •For Chase for Experience III–X and Top Performance X, you now have to earn more XP to complete the missions. •For Damage Machine VI–X, the amount of damage that players have to inflict was reduced. •For Gunner VI–X, the number of hits should now be at least 7 per battle (not 10, like it used to be). •For Lead Rain IX–X and Onslaught: U.S.S.R X, Onslaught: U.S.A. X, Onslaught: U.K. X, Onslaught: Germany X, Time to Win X, Military Academy: U.S.S.R. X, Military Academy: U.S.A. X, Military Academy: U.K. X, Military Academy: Germany X, Military Honor X, Challenge: Germany VIII–X, Challenge: U.S.S.R. VIII–X, Challenge: U.S.A. VIII–X, Challenge: U.K. VIII–X, the reward for completing the mission has been increased. The missions: Give the Enemy No Chance I, Base Capture X, Base Capture: Series IV–X, and Mobility VII–X were removed from rotation: Bug Fixes Localizations of vehicle names and modules have been fixed in Chinese Simplified: now they are displayed in English, like in all other languages. Bug that caused vehicles to get stuck on a destroyed monument on the map Castilla has been fixed. Bug that saved extra spaces in the clan name and tag has been fixed. Bug that caused battle result notifications to work incorrectly has been fixed. Bug with the clan tag disappearing after conversion of lacking resources for its creation fixed. Bug for pop-up news behavior has been fixed: it was constantly navigating to Premium Account, and not to an indicated bundle. Bug with news disappearing after locking the device or closing the app has been fixed. Bug with some vehicles breaking down on devices with tegra3 and tegra4 has been fixed (Android). Bug that affected time parsing in the news and pop-ups has been fixed: now the time is received and interpreted as UTC. Texts of notifications and descriptions have been fixed. A number of general game client errors and crashes fixed. Category:Changelog (Blitz)